Maternal Tragedy
by BrokenRose99
Summary: It's the 41st Hunger Games and the horror is increased when a mother is thrown into the arena and the child watches silently at home. Rating for later chapters. P.S.: Horrid at uploading frequently so don't get your hopes up for a new chapter very soon.
1. Innocence

**A/N: I think I did a good job on this one especially since it's my first First person story. I very sadly don't own the Hunger Games *sniffle* Enjoy** !

My daughter, Maya, walks through the streets of the Seam with me to the small shack we call home. She hums a cheery tune and looks around excitedly, as if it was her first time walking these streets, when we have traversed them hundreds of times over the years. What can you expect of five-year-old little girl? Her long brown hair, surrounding he pretty blue eyes, sways as she moves her head. No longer humming, she laughs and giggles, running ahead and all over the street. I sigh and remember her first words, her first steps, her first sweet, little laugh….

She tugs my dress puling me out of my reverie. I hadn't even noticed she came back.

"Mommy," she says in her little singsong voice, "We're here."

I look up and surprisingly see my home. I didn't even notice we were here.

"I guess so dear," I say feeling silly for spacing out enough to not even notice my own home, "I guess so. Well, Maya, are you ready to see Daddy?"

"Daddy's home?" the child exclaims.

"Maya, I've told you six times today you forgetful little thing," I reply, ruffling her hair as I do so.

At that moment a tall man with long brown hair and bangs that cover his beautiful brown eyes steps out of the house, my husband, David. He walks over and scoops Maya into his arms cooing, "And how is my little princess today?"

Maya giggles and then chatters about her morning to her father, him listening intently.

"Good morning Honey," I say after the child is done speaking, also taking the opportunity to plant a kiss on his cheek, "And how was your morning?"

"Fine, Fine," was the only reply I got as he began to tickle Maya, the child letting out a fit of laughter.

We went inside and had our meager breakfast of bread, and then we put Maya in the other room to take a nap.

David then asks with a serious tone, "How was your morning Sasha?"

"As good as it can get when you're signing up for _those_," was my bitter reply.

You see I was doing something that normal mothers don't usually do.

I was signing up for tessarae.

Our family lives in the Seam so we can barely afford our house and food at the same time, so, still being able to enter into the Hunger Games, I signed up for tessarae as a food source. This is my last year though so I have already found a decent job being a maid for one of the merchant families. Though it doesn't pay much we'll survive.

I'm not even going to try to explain why I have a five-year-old daughter at 18. It's a long story and I don't feel like telling it.

David walks over to me and embraces me, clutching my small body, his brown hair brushing my own. He then holds me at shoulder length, his brown eyes looking into mine, and says what he has for the last six years, every year, the day before the Reaping.

"Promise me you won't get picked," he says, sadness in his voice, "Promise."

"I promise," I whisper back, looking at the door to Maya's room, "I promise"

**A/N: Read and Review please!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Yay Chapter 2. My apologies for the wait. I don't own the Hunger Games, But I do own OC's so don't steal**. **Also this takes place a month after the first chapter.**

**Tour De Force**

**It will be addressed later don't worry.**

**Gorgonto**

******Thanks, Happy you liked it.**

******And Now...Enjoy!  
**

We walk down the street in our best clothes (which are torn and tattered by the way) to the most feared day of the year, a.k.a. Reaping Day. Maya chatters excitedly away not even noticing what day it is or what it means to the districts, to her father, and to me.

But of course she does not notice. David and I haven't told her yet. That is a talk for another day, preferably in a few years.

We see the people beyond caring about the Games, the ones that gamble on which district will win, even before they see the tributes, as we make our grim walk to the town grim for everyone but Maya. On the way we see a girl from my school, A friend.

The blond-haired, blue-eyed girl "Well, are we ready for another blood-curdling, spine-chilling and positively frightful reaping again this year Sasha?" she asks

"Am I ever ready for this Susie?" comes my reply.

"Now now, don't be so negative," my friend says with a smirk, "With that attitude you'll get picked for sure."

"What does Aunt Susie mean daddy? Picked for what?" comes a little voice from behind us.

"Nothing Maya, nothing at all," David whispers to her harshly, thelling her to drop it, then speaks louder, "We'll wait for you behind the eighteens okay Sasha?"

"Okay, have fun you two," came my stiff reply. They quickly hurry ahead as I want to have _words_ with my friend. As soon as Maya is out of earshot I explode at Susie, "You Idiot, not around the child!" I exclaim, about to smack her.

"Sorry, sorry, please don't hurt me Sasha, I'm so frail," she whimpers.

"Tch, just don't do it again you idiot"

"Right, right I promise."

"Good, now let's go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Susie and I stand at the back of the eighteens, looking around at the scared faces of the people around us.

"Wow, grim faces all around." says Susie

"Not everyone can be little miss sunshine, like you Susie." I whisper to her.

She sticks her tongue out at me.

We sit through the mayor's drawling speech as we wait for our two unfortunates this year. Here, let me sum it up for you. "Capitol blah Panem blah districts blah punishment blah games blah, blah, blah…" you get the idea. After he finally shuts up, the Escort jumps around on stage with her ridiculous neon yellow hair and green speckled skin that reminds me of barf, and fishes in the girls bowl, saying, "Ladies first," in the shrill capitol accent.

She pulls out a name.

"Sasha Seer."

My legs go limp for a second but then I start walking toward the stage, numb to the world. Susie looks at me with despair. I hear Maya say, "Daddy, they called out Mommy. Daddy? Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?"

Only one thing goes through my head.

I'm going to die.

Then I think something worse.

Maya.

I burst into tears on stage, not even caring that all of Panem is watching. The boy is called and walks up but I don't notice him. I can only think of Maya. My precious daughter. I dry my tears and tell myself I will win, but who am I kidding? When I see even one of the faces on TV I think of Maya. How can I kill them? How?

I am led to the Justice Building.

To the Beginning of the End.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

* * *

Daddy is acting funny. His eyes are big and his mouth is open. I call out to Daddy but Daddy does not hear me. Where is Mommy going? Mommy? Daddy needs help.

**A/N: Okay, so, basically, at the end of of every chapter I will do a short POV of Maya and her take on the happenings of the Games. Tell me if you like click the button at the bottom and write a review. Click it I Say!  
**


	3. Foreshadowing Memories

**A/N: Apologies for the wait. I don't really like this chapter much but it will get way better later I promise. Also it is kind of longer than my other chapters**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy!**

**Edit: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. ****  
**

**

* * *

Sasha's POV**

* * *

I'm lead to a brown room with a red couch in the middle and not much else. The cushions are soft and plush. You would never find this in the Seam.

I sit down on the couch to wait for my visitors. I don't wait long, because soon after I arrive David burst into the room, tear stains on his face. The next thing I notice is he didn't bring Maya with him. Of course he didn't. That would make this all the more painful. He sits down next to me and pushes his bangs out of his eyes. He gives me a hug, then lets go and just holds my hand. We sit like this until the peacekeeper comes in and says his time is up. As he leaves he says four small words. Four words I will most likely never obey.

"Please, come back to us."

He leaves before I can respond, and I wait for my second, and final, visitor.

Susie comes in and sits down. She looks at me and then lets out a bitter laugh.

"Be careful what you say huh."

"Susie it's not your fault," I say to reconcile her.

"Now, now, don't say things you know I won't believe."

"But…" I say.

"Don't worry about it; you've got enough to worry about as it is. Anyway," Susie says," I've got something for you." She holds out a plain brass ring with an engraving on it: _if you leave we will hope for your return; if you don't come back, we will cherish your memory forever. Never forget, we love you._

The tears flow as I see that object and the memory that came with it.

**

* * *

Sasha from 4 years ago POV**

* * *

"Sasha, we have to get something as our token, just in case, you know that."

We stand in a dark alley with a small lean-to on one wall containing a small baby girl, our home for now. It's raining hard on our heads.

"David, I don't want to, that would be like admitting that one of us is going to get reaped," I say.

"You think I want to do it? Of course not, but we have to."

I run over and scream at him, "No! I don't want to even think about either of us dying that way!"

I fall onto him and he holds me up. I cry into his chest saying, "Please. Please don't make me."

We stay this way for 5 minutes before I stop crying.

"Common we have to do this."

"Fine," I reply reluctantly, "Have it your way."

**

* * *

Sasha POV**

* * *

We bought that ring at a small shop in the merchant quarter shortly afterward. I remember we could barely afford it, despite it being the cheapest thing there.

"W-where did you…" I stammer at Susie.

"David told me to give it to you. He couldn't bear to give it to you himself." says Susie.

"Thank you so much Susie." I say.

"Time's up, get moving," calls the Peacekeeper at the door.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them," Susie whispers before she leaves.

And with that I'm all alone.

I'm lead to the train through a crowd of people with cameras. I try to look strong, but my performance when my name was called pretty much destroyed that. Oh well, not much I can do.

I get on the train and I'm instantly stunned. The carpet is soft and plush, everything is pristine and white. I'm led to my room by my escort and am told to be out for supper in an hour. The room is absolutely luxurious. There is a huge bed in the middle of the room and an enormous wardrobe next to it. There is even a bathroom attached to the room.

When it's time for supper I'm led to the Dining Car. My escort, mentor, and district mate are at the table already when I walk in. I sit down at the table and begin eating. As soon as the food hits my tongue, I'm instantly blown away. I start eating a lot faster and don't stop until I feel bloated.

My escort tells me it's time for the recap and we all sit on the couch to watch it.

District 1's female tribute looks really scary. She has red eyes and sharpened canines. The male tribute is just your standard career, strong and ruthless looking. The same goes for 2 and 4. The District 5 male looks intelligent and looks like he is already analyzing his district mate. Both 7's look strong enough to be careers. Then there's the 11's…

Wait. The District 11 girl. Her face. She looks exactly like Maya, with different hair, skin and eye color, but the face is definitely the same.

What am I thinking? These games must be getting to me; and they haven't even started!

Now I watch myself on the TV. I look even worse than I thought. The escort on the screen says "Zede Thorn." So that's his name.

After the recap Zede and I go to bed. We don't say anything to each other. We both know it's useless. I'm exhausted. It's time for bed.

Nighty-night.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

* * *

Where are you Mommy? Daddy is better now but he won't say much to me. Mommy, I saw you on the Glow Box. Did you get trapped in there? Mommy? I'm scared.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! Plot Twist. Reviews Please!**


End file.
